Subject A3, The Temptation
by Mazerunnerlover2002
Summary: Jay wakes up in the Box. She doesn't know who she is or where she is, all she remembers is her name. The group of boys in this place, the Gladers, welcome her in. Except she isn't the only girl, no there is another, named Ky. When a certain British boy catches her eyes and heart, what will this mean for there surivival. Bad at summaries, good story I hope. [Newt/OC], [Zart/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! I am finally getting around do doing this! Please be aware I have changed a few things from the book, so don't go all crazy on me in the reviews. I switched some characters around, for example Chuck and Ben switched places. So Ben is 12 and he is the main character's best friend, he also came a month earlier than in the books. Chuck is now the 16 year old who goes nuts and gets banished. ZOMG! THAT WAS A SPOILER! Um, hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated and I take constructive criticism. **

She snapped her eyes open, only to be met by darkness.

"_My name is Jay." _She thought. Her name was Jay.

"Okay, think, think about who you are, where you are and how you got here." Jay said aloud. She thought and thought and thought harder, but she could not remember anything. A horrible pain in her foot started happening. She reached down and felt the sticky texture of blood. The scar was bullet shaped, almost as if they had shot her before putting her in this big box, whoever _they _were.

The room came to a stop and doors opened, revealing a display of 50 or 60 boys. A tall blonde boy jumped down and knelt beside her. Jay backed up and smacked her head on the wall. Her vision went foggy and she blacked out, but not before peering into those deep brown eyes of the boy that picked her up bridal style.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I decided to get the second chapter up today as well. I would like it known that I will be uploading the entire book, even if no one reads this. Review!**

Groggily Jay opened her eyes to see the blonde boy from earlier as he tended to her wounded foot. He has gorgeous short blond hair and deep brown eyes, he also seemed to be about 6 foot 1.

"Oh good, you're awake." He sat on the edge of the bed she lyed on. He held out his hand, "Newt."

She took it eagerly, "Jay."

"Wait here, there is someone who wants to meet you." And with that Newt left the room, leaving Jay to wonder about her eye colour, since she already knew she had brown hair because it reached her waist.

When Newt re-entered the room he was followed by a red-headed girl. Jay was shocked, there was another girl!?


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Okay, I will be posting as many chapters as I can tonight. **

**Onto the story! Remember to review.**

Jay stared at the girl that had just entered the room, she was pretty. Red hair that reached her waist, emerald green eyes, fair skin, red lips.

"Hey, my name is Ky; it's great to meet you!" Ky extended her hand and Jay took it quickly, thoroughly excited about having a girl to talk to.

Newt cleared his throat and announces, "I'll just leave you two alone then, and I'll be done the hall if you need me." Before leaving he winks at Jay and her cheeks flame with blush.

"Ky?"

"Yeah?"

Jay sighed then asked the questions that had been bothering her since she woke up. "Where are we and why are we the only girls?"

"I'm not sure where we are. All I know is we are trapped by a maze and we need to get out. As for the other, I am also not sure about that one, but people like us got to stick together. Let's go, someone I want you to meet."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) 58 views! Yet no reviews, please review. Please? Pretty please?**

Jay tried to stand up but fell flat because of her foot being bandaged.

"OW!"

Newt came barging in and helped her up.

'Sorry!" exclaimed Ky, "Forgot about your foot."

"Don't worry, so did I." Said Jay, rubbing her head.

Newt glared at Ky then asked, "Where are going?"

Ky responded with a smirk, "None of your beeswax!"

Newt scowled, "Fine, don't tell me." And with that he sat Jay down and walked out.

Jay raised her eyebrows at Ky, "What's going on between you two?"

"He and I have a brother-sister relationship. You can go after him." Ky smirked, making Jay blush. "But if you want a real hottie, I would suggest going after Zart, but he is mine." Ky continued.

"Zart?"

"Keeper of the Gardens." Ky explained, "That was where we were headed to." Ky helped Jay up and they headed off to meet Zart.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) My boyfriend is smacking me with a pillow, so on to the story! Oh yeah, review.**

"Zart!" yelled Ky. A few seconds later a blonde boy came running around a corner, embracing Ky and giving her a peck on the lips. "Jay, meet my boyfriend Zart."

Zart held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Jay took it and replied, "You too."

Suddenly Ky yelled, "DON"T DIE IN THE MAZE NEWT!" As Jay looked over to Newt, she saw a playful glare directed at Ky.

"Where is he going?" asked Jay.

"The Maze. He is a runner. Damn fool!" Zart said, emphasis on Maze.

"Let's go have you meet the other Keepers." Suggested Ky. Zart helped Jay up and they started to head towards the big red building in a corner of the Glade. They had walked maybe two meters before a scream was heard from the Maze. Before anyone could react, a muscled Aisan, Minho as Zart had named him, and the leader Alby were running into the Maze. Rescuing _him._


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Bring on the longer chapters! If you guys think these are short, wait for the last chapter, if is like 5 pages in my scribbler. LARGE PAPERS! Review!**

As minutes turned into hours, Jay, Ky and Zart stayed waiting. She stood in front of the opening of the Maze where Minho and Alby had run into. She looked to her side to see a small blonde boy, probably only 12, also waiting. He looked at her, "Newt's gonna be okay right?"

The sad look on his face broke her heart, "Of course he is." She said it not only to reassure her little blonde friend, but also herself. "What's your name kid?"

"Ben. Nice to meet you Jay." He spoke.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name."

"HELP ME!" yelled who Jay suspected was Minho or Alby. Jay looked into the Maze, seeing Alby and Minho running back, Newt on Alby's back.

"Jeff! Clint!" screamed Ky, "What happened?" she asked, looking at Newt with concern.

"Seems like a shuck griever snapped his leg almost in half." Replied Minho.

"_No, no" _She thought, _" Why him? Don't grievers only come out at night?"_

Two boys, the Med-Jacks Jeff and Clint, came racing and took Newt to the makeshift hospital.

"Ky?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was actually a griever?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

Alby came jogging back, "Zart, can you watch Newt for the night? Since Jeff and Clint have Chuck to deal with?"

"Sure. See you guys tomorrow." Zart said, heading to the hospital.

"Let's go to bed now." Suggested Alby.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Last time I checked we had 62 views! WHOOP WHOOP! Review!**

Somebody shook Jay awake. "Jay, wake up!" yelled Minho.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Newt, he keeps screaming "NO! DON'T JUMP JAY! NO KY!""

"Who's getting Ky?" asked Jay.

"Zart, now let's go!" Minho said, grabbing Jay by the arm and dragging her toward the hospital.

**Newt's POV**

In his dreams Newt's suicide had worked. But then images of Jay and Ky jumping off walls and dying entered his mind, then an image of Zart, dead from a broken heart. Three of his best friends, gone, because of him. Jeff had said he was on the verge of death from blood loss and could slip away any second. Should he stay or should he go?

Jay and Ky entered the room. **(A/N I typed that as I was listening to 'Bang Bang' coincidence) **Newt could hear the worry in Jay's voice as she talked to Clint.

"Jay, we'll be outside if you need us." The others left, leaving Jay and Newt.

She knelt beside him and grabbed his hand as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed, "I love you Newt."

I love you. Those were the three words he had wanted to hear from her the minute he laid eyes on her. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

He made his decision.

And kissed her back.

"I love you too Jay."

"LOVEBIRDS!" yelled Ben, appearing in the window. Jay picked up the apple on Newt's bedside and chucked it at Ben, who dodged it at the last second. Newt cupped Jay's cheek and kissed her with more passion then ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I might do some Maze Runner preferences, review and tell me if I should. REVIEW PEEPS! Oh great, my friends are attacking me with cushions and pillows, how delightful.**

For the next week Jay visited Newt every day, bringing him food and gossip about the Glade, before Zart asked her for help with something.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"Crutches for Newt, since he gets out tomorrow."

"I think I remember how to make those!"

"Really?"

"I guess."

After an hour of building they had two crutches ready.

"Look at that, you really do remember." Zart said, wiping sweat off his face.

The next day Jay took the crutches to Newt. "HEYO!" She yelled, entering the hospital.

"Slim it Jay!" yelled Ben from Newt's room. Jay walked into the room and Ben gave them both a look, then walked out of the room chanting, "Jay and Newt sitting in a tree…"

Newt watched him leave and snickered, "That kid is crazy."

"Okay, shuckface, Zart and I made something for you." Jay said as she produced the crutches from behind her back.

"I bloody love you." And he kissed her.

"Alright let's go." Jay spoke when they finally broke apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) WHOOP WHOOP! It's 11:44 PM and I am not thinking straight but who cares! Review.**

Jay was walking around on her second day after the tour, seeing what Alby had called a beetle blade scurrying into the forest. Jay sprinted after it, in the process the world became dark, only about enough light to see the silouettes of trees and… graves. Jay looked around and realized she had lost the beetle blade. "Shuck it."

Jay was walking to check out one of the graves when the sound of a twig snapping stopped her. "Who's there?" she asked, frozen in place. Without really thinking she headed towards the noise, when she almost reached it, another twig snapped on the other side of the clearing. "Who is out there?" she asked again. Not a sound came from anywhere. Jay decided it was probably one of her friends playing a trick on her. She knelt beside the grave in the back. His name was George, his grave was over run by weeds and vines, showing it was the oldest.

"_Poor shank was probably the first to die." _She thought, moving on to the next, it read Stephen, the _n _smaller and at the very edge. _"What's your story?"_

A silvery glint caught her eye. Jay moved to see what it was. Instead of the body being covered with dirt, this body was under glass, showing only half of the body. _"The boy that went down the box hole."_ Jay looked at the sign above:

**Let this half shank be a warning to all:**

**You can't escape through the box hole.**

Another snap of a twig, then another, they were getting closer. "Who's there!?" Jay said, the thought of it being one of her friends disappearing. "Who the he-" She was cut off by a boy running and leaping on her, knife to her throat. Jay fought with all her might to get him off, but she wasn't strong enough. The boy bit her shoulder, hard. She cried in pain, before using all her strength to get her attacker off. Jay scrambled to her feet and ran seeing her attacker clearly.

It was Chuck.

The boy that was stung by a griever.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I fell asleep at my computer after finishing last chapter so didn't have a chance to upload. 351 views! Review!**

**Divergentlover523: Thanks! Great to know people like the Zart/Ky, I was worried people wouldn't read it because not many people do ships other than Thomas, Newt, Minho, Alby and Gally. It was kind of a shot in the dark. So, I have made a decision that I will not kill Zart off, I was going to if people didn't like it but, never mind that!**

Jay ran, Chuck on her heels. She flew out of the forest, injuring her ankle in the process, Chuck pinning her down again.

"NEWT! ALBY!" She screamed before the knife went into her arm, she screamed from the pain. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the crazed look on Chuck's face. Suddenly the weight on her was lifted. She opened her eyes to see Newt and others holding Chuck down. Alby helped her up then commanded two boys named Billy and Jackson to throw Chuck in the Slammer.

Ben came sprinting to the others, followed by Ky and Zart. "Jay! Are you okay!?" The three asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She fibbed, gripping where the knife had been plunged.

"No you're not." Zart said, pointing to the blood oozing from her fingers.

"Neither are you." Alby pointed out to him, blood pouring onto his jeans and down his leg.

"She scared the klunk out of me!" Zart said, sounding like a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.

Jay raised her eyebrows at Ky, "He stabbed himself with a hoe when you screamed." She explained.

Alby ran his hand down his face, "Both of you to the Med-Jacks."

"Bet I can beat you with your klunk leg!" Jay yelled running to the hospital, Zart trying to run behind her. When she reached the doors of the hospital she bent down and jumped onto Zart's back, bringing him down with her weight.

Jeff came out to see the commotion, "What are you two doing?"

Zart raised his hand and said in fake pain, "Save h-"before faceplanting like he died. "Ow."

"Wasn't so smart to smash your head into the ground was it?" Jay said smirking.

"It's on."

Jay scrambled off of him and ran into the hospital, jumping onto Clint, "Save me from the crazy gardner!" she yelled. Zart, standing in front of them, nostrils flaring.

"Both of you sit down." Clint said.

**(A/N) That was fun writing that last bit. I didn't have that planned; it came to me in a dream.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Whoop! More reviews! Thank you guys, the reviews so far have said that it is a good story, I was actually really worried it was bad. Review please.**

**Secondarysources: I have a plan for that problem. Just don't throw stuff at me when it happens…**

**Divergentlover523: I honestly woke up from a nap with that scene in my head. I woke up from my laughter.**

Another week passed, Jay was placed as a Track-hoe, which meant she worked with Ky, Ben, Newt and Zart, and Chuck was banished for attacking her. They boys liked to mess with the girls, like throwing corn at them over the stalks. **(A/N I did that once in my town's corn maze, I hit the owner in the head and ran.) **One day when she was talking to Ky while they picked rapsberries, Jay noticed the boys were nowhere to be seen. "The boys are gone." She told Ky.

"Oh no. They are doing something mishcievious aren't they?"

"It's Zart and Newt, what do you expect?"

Jay started to walk to the next bush when Newt jumped out of them and threw a bucket of water at her. Like he let go of the bucket and it hit her in the head. "Oh, it's on." She said, chasing him around the Glade. Everyone turned to see the new girl, chasing the new second-in-command around the Glade. It provided entertainment.

**(This is like two weeks later, I wasn't sure how to fill in the space.)**

The longer Jay and Newt were a thing, the less they spent time together. Alby constantly had Newt doing things, and when Newt was free he was always with Minho, he never had time for Jay.

Jay walked out of the blueberry patch, looking for Newt, only to see him on a log chatting with Minho. Jealousy flared inside her stomach. _"He's with Minho again?!" _Jay walked up to them, "Newt, we need to talk." Tears already threatening her eyes. Newt said bye to Minho and followed her to a private place. "I think we should… break up." Jay said looking into his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"It's just, hard to stay together when we only talk for two minutes before Alby has you working or you run off talking to Minho."

"Jay, we can make this work! I thought we were in love."

"We were, now we're not. Goodbye Newt. We moved too fast." She ran into the woods crying. Leaving Newt, forever.

"Jay, are you okay?" Ky said, after finding her friend crying by a tree.

"No." She said.

"It's about the break-up, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Dave overheard you. It's too bad, I had a couple name and everything, thought you two loved each other."

"We did, but now…" She couldn't finish before a wave of tears came. Ky sat down beside her and stayed with her the rest of the night, comforting her.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Wow, I was crying by the end of last chapter. Any who, I have decided that Jay came to the Glade as the second to last Greenie before the third year mark (movie time) so there will be one more Greenie then Thomas will come. I'm listening to The Muppets Christmas Carol, so I might be really hyper in these chapters. Review please, and secondarysource tell me if you think the rest of the book handles that problem.**

The next day, working in the gardens was awkward. If Newt was on one side of the fields, Jay was on the other. It worked for most of the day but then Zart and Ky decided to try and get them back together, by shoving Newt into Jay's path. "Hi." Jay said awkwardly. Newt just nodded. Together they picked the strawberries, the most awkward time when their hands touched as they went for the same berry. Newt cleared his throat awkwardly while Jay bit her lip, like she always does when she's nervous.

After about an hour, a corncob came flying over the stalks landing in the middle of them, "If you two are making out, I need you to stop and get dinner!" shouted Ben.

Jay began to walk out of the patch, but Newt caught her arm, "I know that you don't love me, but can we at least be friends? I don't like the awkwardness." Jay nodded and they hugged.

When the two of them entered the kitchen everyone stared, "What took you two so long?" Minho asked smirking, forming his hands into a heart.

Zart threw an apple at him, "I am trying to eat here! Don't talk about that mushy love stuff!" earning him a smack on the arm by Ky. "See. Our love isn't mushy." To prove him wrong Ky gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Zart turn tomato red. A series of 'Awww's' swept across the Gladers. Jay couldn't help but chuckle at Zart's reaction.

Newt and her got their dinner and sat with their friends. Everyone ate silently for a bit before Minho stood up, hand slamming down on the table, "I just realized we never threw Jay her welcoming party! Make the bonfire! Get the rum! It's time to party!" Minho yelled running around like an idiot. With some of the Keepers, such as Gally, Winston and Clint running around to get stuff ready.

"You heard him, move your lazy arses, we have a party to throw!" Alby said, running dramatically out the door.

Zart sat there looking stunned for a minute before everyone left in the room laughed like crazy. Alby poked his head back in the door, "I'm serious, get your lazy arses off those benches."


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) The rebuilding of the relationship starts now. It will be slower this time though.**

**Divergentlover523: I know, I am a monster, don't you worry though! They will get back together! They will! I can't live without my Jay/Newt.**

**Review!**

Jay walked out of the kitchen seeing everyone running around grabbing things. Minho running around yelling with a stack of wood in his arms. Alby yelling at people to 'hurry their arses.' Gally getting frustrated with a match, while trying to light a fire. Newt put his elbow on Jay's shoulder and leaned on her, "Geez, haven't seen them this excited since Ky came." Jay just stood there, then an idea popped into her head. She quickly moved, making Newt fall on his side.

"Just because I am a little shorter than you, doesn't me-" Newt pulled her down with him, before she finished.

"No one makes the Great and Powerful Newt fall!"

"I already did!" she yelled back, while army crawling behind Gally, before jumping up and scaring the klunk out of him.

"Hey Jay!" Newt yelled as he ran at her and wrapped his arms around her, making them both roll away from the others. When they stopped Newt was on top of her, laughing. Jay looked into those brown eyes, she fell in love with the minute she saw them, _"Why did I let him go?"_

They two walked back to the others, hands brushing against each other. When they arrived at the fire, the others were talking about the note that had come up in the box earlier that day. It has read:

**Christmas is coming.**

**For this one occasion, you can all put**

**a note in the box, requesting**

**one thing to have delivered.**

"Any of y'all remember what Christmas is anyways?" asked Ben.

"I do! It is a time about friends, family and love. Also you get presents and eat a turkey." Jay said. "There is also a lot of music played at that time."

"Why don't you sing a song for us?" Minho said, smirking.

"Fine, I will sing a very lovey dovey song, just for y'all."

"This is called, Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World."

_There's no one in town I know  
>You gave us some place to go<br>I never said thank you for that  
>I thought I might get one more chance<em>

_What would you think of me now?  
>So lucky, so strong, so proud<br>I never said thank you for that  
>Now I'll never have a chance<em>

_May Angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friends<br>On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
>May Angels lead you in<em>

_So what would you think of me now?  
>So lucky, so strong, so proud<br>I never said thank you for that  
>Now I'll never have a chance<em>

_May Angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friends<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
>May Angels lead you in<em>

_May Angels lead you in  
>May Angels lead you in<br>May Angels lead you in  
>May Angels lead you in<em>

_And if you were with me tonight  
>I'd sing to you just one more time<br>A song for a heart so big  
>God couldn't let it live<em>

_May Angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friend<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
>May Angels lead you in<em>

_May Angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friend<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
>May Angels lead you in<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
>May Angels lead you in<em>

When Jay finished, the other Gladers looked at her astonished by her voice. It was soft, yet strong and sounded beautiful. Minho ended the silence by starting a slow clap. "You're my inspiration!" He sarcastically said, while doing the 'I love you' sign, where you put your thumb, index and pinky fingers up.

Newt walked up to her, "That was beautiful." He said while hugging her.

**(A/N) I loved that song and thought it was perfect to put in. Check it out if you want. This was fun to write, I was singing the song as I typed and I sounded like a dying cat. :3 I am not a good singer. Remember to review. And Happy Remembrance Day/Veterans Day/Whatever your country calls it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) I was thinking of doing preferences for The Maze Runner. I would be doing Thomas, Newt, Minho, Alby, Gally and if you want Zart since he is a big character in this. Tell me in the reviews if I should. Now onto the story!**

After a little dancing and drinking the topic of the note came up again, "Are we going to do what they said?" asked Jay.

"Why not?" Alby said, but when he saw the looks on some of the boys faces he added, "No asking for stupid things."

"So anything not bloody stupid?" asked Newt to clarify.

"Yes."

"Whoa!" yelled Minho in surprise.

"What?" asked Jay.

"Look! There are stars, for the first time!" He said, pointing to the sky.

"Look at that star! It's shining brighter than the others!" Jay said pointing to the North Star.

"It's bloody beautiful." Said Newt, but he wasn't looking at the star, he was looking at Jay. Jay looked at him and he just smiled softly at her.

"It's the Northern Lights!" shouted Zart, pointing to the dancing purple, green and pink colours in the sky. Jay put her head on Newt's shoulder and placed her hand on his. Nothing could ruin this moment. Newt's soft smile turned into him grinning like an idiot.

"Who's up for another song?" Alby said after everyone watched the Lights for a bit.

"Anyone remember the band Mumford and Sons? They were pretty good." Jeff said, poking the ground with a stick.

Jay immediately started singing the song "I will Wait" by Mumford and Sons.

_Well I came home  
>Like a stone<br>And I fell heavy into your arms  
>These days of dust<br>Which we've known  
>Will blow away with this new sun<em>

_But I'll kneel down  
>Wait for now<br>And I'll kneel down  
>Know my ground<em>

_And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<em>

_So break my step  
>And relent<br>Well you forgave and I won't forget  
>Know what we've seen<br>And him with less  
>Now in some ways<br>Shake the excess_

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<br>And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<em>

_Now I'll be bold  
>As well as strong<br>And use my head alongside my heart  
>So tame my flesh<br>And fix my eyes  
>A tethered mind freed from the lies<em>

_And I'll kneel down  
>Wait for now<br>And I'll kneel down  
>Know my ground<em>

_Raise my hands  
>Paint my spirit gold<br>Bow my head  
>Keep my heart slow<em>

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<br>And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<em>

Minho, Newt, Ben, Ky and Zart joined in at the first chorus, and soon the six of them were singing with all their heart.

"Jay and Ky can sing. The other four are debatable." Said Gally. "But, encore!" So they sang again, but this time they danced and everyone else joined in and danced. If the Creators were to look into the Glade, all that would be seen was a sea of dancing, singing Gladers.

**(A/N) Again, I love Mumford and Sons and I just loved that song so I put it in here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review and have a bloody goodnight!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in awhile, I was working on my prefrerences. I am going to get some Jay/Newt in here hopefully. Review. Only 4 days til a Greenie comes, and scrap that with the time thing, she came earlier. Feel free to request a male character for the other unnamed Gladers.**

When Jay woke up in the morning, she noticed Newt was still asleep where he had passed out last night. She ran to get the hose, then aimed and turned it on. Spraying Newt in the face, "Cold, cold, cold!" He yelled jumping up and taking the hose away from Jay, before spraying her with cold water.

Alby came marching up and took the hose, "Get to work!" Jay jumped on Newt and he piggybacked her to the gardens, Zart not even bothering to ask why they were soaked.

After a while Gally came, telling them that Alby had called a Gathering for everyone. The group headed there, sitting with some of the other Track-hoes.

"Okay, we are here to get all the requests for the Christmas thingy." Alby said after quietening the crowd. Alby went alphabetically, asking people for what they want and writing it down:

Adam-Better weapons

Alby-Bow and arrows

Ben-More younger children for playtime **(A/N AWWWWW!)**

Billy-Dog

Clint-Better medical supplies

Dave-Sword for slaughtering

Frankie-Cat

Gally-A girl

Jack-Dog to help with herding

Jackson-Duster

Jeff-running water to the hospital

Minho-A girl

Newt-Machete

Frypan-Cooking/baking materials

Stan-Pots and pans

Tim-Spatula

Winston: more supplies for animal pens

Zart: Pitchfork

Ky: Bunny

Jay: Foal

Alby finished writing down the list and went to wait for the box, that would be arriving in an hour for it's weekly supplies. The Runners started heading towards the Maze to look for a passage out. The Sloppers went to do whatever Sloppers do. The Med-Jacks went to the hospital and just wait until someone got hurt. Winston and his Slaughterers went to kill some animals. The Track-hoes went to go work in the gardens, with Ben throwing a cucumber at Jay at one point.

Later that day when Jay and Newt were throwing carrots at each other, Zart came up and yelled, "Just shucking kiss each other! We all know you two are still in love!" before heading back to help Ky get a giant pumpkin.

Newt looked at her, "You have potato on your cheek from dinner." He reached out, their faces only inches apart, and wiped it off. Before they could move their faces away from each other, Ky came over and pushed their faces together, making their lips crash into each other. Neither of them moved their lips away from each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) New chapter! YAY! Only 29 days until Christmas! WHOOP WHOOP! I love Christmas. Also so excited for December 16, The Maze Runner is coming out on DVD! Review.**

Neither Jay nor Newt deepened or broke away from the kiss, they just lightly held their lips together. Ky stood there smiling then walking away as if to say, 'My work here is done.' When Newt broke away he put his forehead on Jay's, "About shucking time one of them did that." He said smiling, while Jay bit her lip nervously before kissing his soft lips again.

Ben was walking into the carrot section of the gardens when he stumbled upon the kissing pair, his first reaction was to grab a carrot and throw it at them. "That's enough lovebirds." He said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot giving him a motherly effect.

Jay and Newt laughed, "Good that." Said Jay. She and the two boys returned to working and she noticed Newt stealing glances at her every once in a while. It was so hot that Jay ended up taking off her usual white sweater and was only wearing a light purple tank top with the white shorts she had arrived in. Wolf whistles were heard as a group of boys watched her as she harvested blueberries. "Get the shuck out of here!" She yelled at them.

A red-headed boy walked up to Jay and put his arm around her shoulder, "Come on babe."

Jay shoved him away from her, "Leave me alone."

The boy just smirked and slapped her butt, "I know you don't mean that, come on Jay I know that you are just using Newt as a jealousy toy."

Jay clenched her hand into a fist and made contact with the boy's face. The ginger scampered off, leaving the other boys to stare at her, "Anyone else want a turn?" The others all ran away.

Jay heard clapping behind her, when she turned around she saw her friends with Minho standing in the middle smiling and clapping. "Go Jay!"

Jay smiled then flexed her muscles, which the red-head boy would never admit but were bigger than his.

Soon it was dinner and as usual Jay sat with her friends, with Alby joining them. Ben was sitting there, eating his wagon wheel pasta when suddenly he asked out of the blue, "Have you noticed that wagon wheel past doesn't actually look like wagon wheels?" Everyone laughed but Zart laughed so hard that no sound came out, so he was sitting there clapping like a retarded seal. Which of course only made the others laugh harder.

_"Best. Day. Ever." _Thought Jay. The next couple days weren't all that interesting, until the box came.

**(A/N) I am just saying that wagon wheel thing came from my friend Ben, we were eating pasta one day and he asked that… My boyfriend Newt did what Zart did, it was great.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) I am finally updating this! I was re-watching a Maze Runner interview and they were talking about the Gag Reel and how Dylan and Thomas almost kissed and I am like a major Newtmas/Dylmas shipper! Who wants to join me in bugging Wes to send all the people that have written Maze Runner stories a DVD!? Just kidding, but I should do that at a premiere one day… Please review guys!**

The day started as any other with everyone heading off to do their jobs, but then the Box arrived. Jay was initially nervous because it was the first time someone would be coming up since she arrived and the boys were all excited, hoping that the Creators honoured Minho and Gally's wish for girls. The Box arrived and Alby, Gally, Newt and a boy named Lucifer opened it, bringing back memories of when Jay arrived. She looked into the Box seeing something that shocked her.

In the box, along with the other things the Gladers asked for, were two girls each holding girls that were probably ten and twelve and a tall skinny boy that looked eighteen. As Jay was guessing how old the five were, realization struck and she realized she didn't know how old she was. Alby jumped down and talked to the group, helping them out. The two girls landed in the middle of the boys, Ky and Jay out of sight. The boys were yelling things like crazy and Jay could only hear half of the comments.

"How old are the girls?"

"I got dibs!"

"You called dibs on Jay and Ky!"

"Oh my shuck god, they are hot!"

After hearing that last comment Jay and Ky elbowed their way to the two girls, yelling at the boys. "Get back to work you shanks!" Jay saw the looks on the girls faces visibly relax when they saw her and Ky. Jay kneeled next to the two, who had been joined by the boy and the two smaller girls. "Can you tell me your names?" She asked, offering a smile.

After a bit of hesitation the boy said something. "My name is Murphy." Murphy had short chocolate brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Then the smaller girl who looked about ten spoke up. "My name is Jenny." Jenny had very long strawberry blond hair that reached the bottom of her ribs and amber eyes.

The oldest girl looked around before saying in a hoarse voice. "Jordan." Jordan had her white hair put up in a french braid and her ice blue eyes were set in stone, not daring to show any bit of fear.

The timid looking twelve said in a whisper. "I'm Eliza." Eliza had dark brown hair that was in a long, thick side braid and hazel eyes.

Finally the last girl said, with a surprising amount of confindence. "Avery." Avery had tar black hair, in a braid, and coal black eyes.

"Welcome to the Glade." Alby said as he and Newt joined them.

Jenny looked at him and Newt with big eyes, moistened with tears. "I want to go home."

Jay saw the look on Alby's waver as he listened to the small innocent girl. "I know, but this is home now. So far one way in, no way out. Jay, Ky, can you show them around and get them hammocks?" Jay and Ky nodded and Jay motioned for the others to follow her.

After two hours of walking, answering questions and explaining what's outside the walls, Jay finally was able to just relax and do the easy task of making 5 hammocks. After an hour the hammocks had been made, tied and had people sleeping in them. She left them to sleep while returning to her job. When the doors were about to close , Jay woke up the Greenies and showed them the doors which they stared at in awe. After a meal of Frypan's food, trying to convince Murphy that Frypan was not going to poison anyone and having Minho and Gally come over to flirt with Avery and Jordan, it was finally time for the welcoming party. Jay was standing with Newt when she noticed that Minho and Avery were talking like crazy, the same could be said for Gally and Jordan as they danced to the music that was coming out of Ky's mouth as well as Jeff playing a beat on the logs. She looked in the other direction seeing Ben, Eliza and Jenny spying on the others. Jay felt like her family had been completed, but it was almost as if there were two very important people missing.

**(A/N) I was thinking of doing Hunger Games preferences, what do you guys think? Also the pairings that are in this series (I will be doing Scorch Trials and Death Cure) are listed below. Make sure to review!**

**-OC/Newt**

**-OC/Zart**

**-OC/Gally**

**-OC/Minho**

**-Teresa/Thomas (When they enter. Mostly in the Scorch Trials and Death Cure.)**

**-I may do a bit of OC/Ben. However Ben kind of… isn't present the entire series so… it will only be for the first book.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I only have a few minutes before I have to go so this won't be long. Please review! Can you guess who the two people are? Those of you reading The Third Maze Trials, Madison (Monroe's sister) is now in it and will be placed as a track-hoe.**

It wasn't until the morning after did Jay realize just how much the Glade had become home, she felt like she belonged there but knew she didn't there was just… something about it that seemed familiar. After eating some breakfast she showed Murphy, Avery, Jenny, Jordan and Eliza around, explaining everything about the place. A couple times she saw Murphy eyeing one of the gigantic openings to the Maze. She sighed, "Murphy, do you need something?"

He snapped his head back to Jay, "What's out there?" He pointed to the Maze.

Jay sighed again then answered. "That is the Maze. Every morning when those doors open, the Runners look for a way out. No one's ever survived a night in the Maze."

"What happens to them?"

She swallowed, preparing herself to say it. "Well, we call 'em Grievers. Of course, no one has ever seen one and lived to tell about it." She noticed Eliza and Jenny's faces had gone snow white, "Don't worry, you're safe in the Glade. Let's move on, shall we?" She continued on, not worrying anymore about Murphy's eyeing of the Maze. _"Probably just scared."_

Jay turned her back to yell something back to Gally when she heard footsteps running. She looked behind her to see Murphy sprinting towards the opening. "Murphy!" Multiple people shouted as she raced after him. A low rumbling sounded as he ran into the Maze, Jay sprinted faster, tripping over the line as the doors kept closing. She turned around to see the terrified look of Newt as she was trapped in.

She turned back to Murphy, who was stark white as he looked at the closed door, "Good job, you just killed us." Jay said through gritted teeth. "Let's go, we need to stay one step ahead of the Grievers." She said it to comfort the both of them although she knew it was the last night she would ever see.

**Ta da! I have one last character for TTMT and will put it below:**

GENERAL

Historical Person: Prince Philip

Name: Philip(Nickname is Phil)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Job: Med-Jack

APPEARANCE:

Hair Colour: Bronzish Blonde

Hair Length: Cut short and sticks up in front

Eye Colour: Sea blue

Height: 5ft 11in

Body characteristics: muscled, six pack, not body builder

Facial Features: nothing special, just his face

Scars/Injuries: Scar going from right side of face to left. Scar going the full length of shoulder and wraps under armpit.

PERSONALITY

Attitude/Overall Personality: Kind, selfless, kind of like the person people go to

Fears: death (mostly his crush's Belle) Cranks (he was stung)

Strengths: Kind of like Belle and is good at combat. Talented with bow, throwing knives, swords and spears

Weaknesses: his crush on Belle because he will do anything to protect her

Disabilities: He was stung and still sometimes gets memories

Family: Teresa is his sister, Belle was his best friend, had 4 sisters and 2 brothers. Sisters were taken and work as scientists. Brothers are in Group A. Brothers are Zart and Gally.

Other Info: His sisters try to keep him alive and are trying to take WICKED down from the inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I am back from the dead with this story! I won't be updating this story too often, I lost inspiration, but I will find it again! Please check out my new Hunger Games story (The Miracle Odair). Remember to review! Will Jay and Murphy make it!? Has anyone actually survived the Maze before Thomas!? Time to find out!**

Jay ran through the corridors of the Maze, trying to remember everything Minho taught her about the Maze. Deadly Grievers. Changes every night. Don't get trapped in a closing section… that was all she could remember. Murphy ran beside her, clearly terrified. "Jay?" He asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we are going to live?"

"I don't know, I hope so. But I've never been in the Maze before so I don't know everything." Jay turned a corner as she heard a monstrous cry of a Griever. "Come on, hurry." Jay and Murphy picked up speed as a huge Griever came around the next corner. "Run!"

Jay and Murphy sprinted past the Griever and rounded a few more corners before they found themselves at an entrance to the Glade, still sealed shut. That's when she heard it… the changing; they were trapped in this section, with a Griever looming ahead. "Fight back with everything you got if it comes after us!" Jay screamed to the Greenie. The Griever came running at that moment and Jay took a huge swing at the Griever and connected with its blubber. It gave a small cry and grabbed her with its tail and brought the stinger close to her tanned skin. "Run, Murphy! Run! What are you doing? Go!" She screamed at Murphy who was grabbing ivy and swinging it like a lasso and wrapped it around the Griever's leg, bringing it down.

Jay scrambled from it and rejoined Murphy. After another hour of fighting the monster, the rumbling of the Doors sounded and hope became insanely strong in Jay. The Griever grabbed Murphy and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious, then grabbed Jay with its tail as the Doors began opening. The stinger once again approached her skin and lodged itself in there as a spear came sailing through the air and killed the Griever. Jay dropped to the floor, beginning the process of The Changing and dying, and saw all the Gladers coming to her rescue.

**I did it! I have updated! So, like in the movie there is no cure for being Stung… Jay is now dying… Onto replies!**

**Divergentlover523: Here is that update! Thank you for reviewing and supporting all of my stories!**


End file.
